


Something to Regret

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, Episode Related, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-10-22
Updated: 1999-10-22
Packaged: 2018-11-11 04:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11140641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: This was a response to a challenge to write an alternative ending to VSShort and sweet





	Something to Regret

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Body

 

Alternative ending to Victoria's Secret

**Something to Regret.** by Lyn C

Rated PG 

Alliance owns them. I'm just borrowing them for no monetary gain. 

"Come with me, you'll regret it if you don't." 

Would I have regretted it? I don't think I would, not considering what happened next. I saw her beautiful face, heard her beautiful voice. The most beautiful voice I ever heard and I could not resist it. 

She was holding out her hand to me. My vision of the world narrowed to that beautiful hand. Even though I tried I could not fight the desire. I loved her, and I knew that she loved me. 

I increased my pace and glimpsed Ray as I moved my head. I had to get to her before Ray did because I did not doubt for one second that he would use any means to stop her. I couldn't let him do that any more than I could let her go without me. 

So I ran faster until I could touch her. Stepping up to meet her, feeling her arms around me, safe. She laughed in triumph and I turned to follow her gaze. Ray was raising his weapon, 

"She's got a gun!" And he fired. I heard the sound of gunshot. 

Her grip on me began to relax, I held on but the weight of her body was pushing me off balance and we both tumbled from the moving train. I held her. I held onto her like I had done in the snow eight years before. 

I held her tightly trying to make eye contact with her, 

"Look at me, Victoria!" 

My voice was urgent. Could she hear the fear in it ? She pulled me in closer against her pressing her lips against mine. They were like ice and I shivered. I breathed my warm breath into her. Breathed in my love, my heart, my soul. 

"Stay with me," I whispered, "stay," 

I kissed her lips for the last time. She shuddered, just like she did at Fortitude Pass. 

Then she closed her eyes against the snow. 

And I closed mine. 

She was gone. 

The End 

1999 Lyn C 


End file.
